


October 19th: Sling

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [19]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A flustered vamp!Ren is a good Ren? yessir!, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dirty Talk, Discord friends are amazing~!, Drunk!Reader, F/M, I have said it before and I will say it again, Vamp!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: I knew bringing her to a bar was a bad idea…Ren is paying dearly for his lack of judgment.And you are reaping a reward you sorely needed.Inebriated or not.





	October 19th: Sling

**Author's Note:**

> I am _still_ wheezing over this!
> 
> As it says in the tags…
> 
> Discord friends are amazing~.

“Heeey, handsome~.”

Alcohol lingers on your breath as you lean in.

He blinks as your panties hit him in the face, sliding down.

Arms wrap around his shoulders; a sloppy kiss blesses his cheek.

“Gonna _sling_ my pussy over your face if you let me~.”

A blush is your reward.


End file.
